One Sick Man
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: A man has raped two women who play significant roles in the lives of our favorite detectives. E/OFC;O/OFC...  This is a re-post of the first fanfic I ever wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**A/N: So this is a re-post and I hope it goes better this time then the last. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Sick Man<strong>

A bright day in the city of New York, Detective Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk at the Manhattan SVU 1-6 precinct. Her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler was sitting across from her filling out forms for the upcoming trial to put a pedophile in prison for a very long time. Olivia was watching her partner when he looked up at her and grinned.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing. Just that the sun coming off your head is blinding me," she replied stifling a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's not funny!" he replied stiffly. She lost her battle and burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Detective John Munch. Olivia laughed harder. John looked at Elliot who shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

Not too much longer after that had transpired, Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola came into the squad room saying, "We've caught a case."

Olivia, Elliot, and John followed him to the monitors as he explained the case.

"Leslie Nichols, 27, found raped and beaten outside a Chinese place on 3rd and Lennox. There were fluids recovered from the rape kit. Maybe we will get lucky. The doctor said she was lucky to have made it away from the animal alive. Bastard almost bashed her head in," reported Fin.

The detectives shook their heads. They were never shocked at a case such as this.

"Will she make it?" Olivia asked, concern crossing her face.

"She is in a medically-induced coma until the swelling goes down. Docs don't know when she will be able to wake," Fin replied.

Olivia looked at Elliot, pleadingly. He nodded. They turned and grabbed their coats.

"Where are you guys going?" asked John.

"Hospital," said Olivia as she entered the elevator next to Elliot.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Olivia walked to Leslie's room. The poor girl was bruised from head to toe. Olivia gasped at the sight. Elliot came in behind her.<p>

"Liv? Les is strong. She'll make it," he said rubbing her back to comfort his partner.

Olivia couldn't speak, but nodded. No one knew of the females' love affair, but Elliot and the captain, of course. He knew almost everything about his partner and she him. Olivia could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't lose her El," she said, breaking down in his arms. The pair crumpled to the floor. Elliot rocked Olivia to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

"You hear that Liv?" he asked gently, "Her heart is strong, she will pull through."

He just hoped that she didn't have any lasting effects from the beating she received. Elliot looked at Les' hands and noticed that her knuckles were bloody and raw and that she had other defensive wounds.

"Liv, look at Les. She is a fighter. I bet she got a piece of that bastard. We will put him away for good. Okay?" he said. Olivia nodded, more determined than ever to find the man who did this to her love.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Fin and John were going over every lead they had when the pair walked in. Fin noticed Olivia's puffy eyes and raised an eyebrow towards Elliot who shook his head indicating that it was a bad time to ask. Fin nodded and looked back down at his papers. He had a few more numbers to call before he was finished. Olivia sat at her desk ready to start when Captain Don Cragen walked into the squad room from his office.<p>

"Olivia? My office," he stated with authority. Olivia knew what was coming as she followed her superior into his office.

"I'm going to take you off-," the captain started, but Olivia interrupted, "Captain, please, don't. I need to work this, for Les. I need to do this for her. I can't just wait around knowing that the son of a bitch who did this to her is out there."

Tears were brimming her eyes.

"I can do this, sir. Please let me. I'll go crazy doing nothing," she said, her voice cracking.

The captain nodded and said, "One toe out of line, any excessive force, and you will be benched for the duration of the case. I'll let you stay on under those conditions, am I understood?"

She nodded trying not to break down in front of him. He looked at the poor officer in front of him and he knew she was in agony. He knew she was trying to be strong so that the others wouldn't think her weak. She was trying to put on the façade and failing miserably. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can do it," she whispered, more to herself than the man in front of her.

"I know you can," he replied encouragingly. She gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears away.

Captain nodded to the door, "You've got work to do," he said, his tone light. She nodded, turned and walked out of the office to join her coworkers to find the rapist of her lover. Fin and John looked at Olivia as she walked back to her desk. They looked at each other.

"Uh, Liv," said Fin, cautiously, "We have a store clerk who says he saw the attacker and that he has footage of it on his camera."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, determined more than ever to find the bastard.

"Let's go interview him," said Elliot. They got up and walked to the interview rooms where a Mr. Merrick Davis sat. Elliot entered the room first, followed by a wary and weary Olivia.

"Mr. Davis, could you tell us exactly what you saw?" asked Elliot.

"I saw a white man; mid-30's come out of an alley. He seemed to be following the young woman. So, I followed them. I wasn't sure what was going to happened when I decided to follow him. I lost track of them in a crowd for a few minutes, but I found them shortly after. He had her down another alleyway and had already raped her. I noticed the poor girl was beaten quite badly and had put up on hell of a fight. I yelled at the man. He looked at me. He was angry and surprised. I didn't know what else to do. I ran. He tried to follow, but I hid and he couldn't find me. The man had green eyes like a cat's. He had brown hair with blonde highlights. I've already turned the tape over to the other detectives. I hope it helps. I'll be praying for the woman." He said.

Olivia was feeling very numb at this point and a knock on the glass caused her to jump. She got up and thanked Mr. Davis, turned and walked out of the room, Elliot following close behind.

"Leslie is awake," said the captain, "And she is asking for you." Olivia felt a great weight lift off her shoulders.

"I'll drive," whispered Elliot. Olivia nodded following him out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanna read more? If you do, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. I only own my own characters.**

**A/N: So, no reviews makes me wonder if I should've started this story over. Only got like 3 the first time anyway, but oh well. Enough whining. On to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took all of ten minutes from the precinct to Mercy. Olivia loved the advantages of being a cop. She raced up to the room where her beloved was lying. She walked into the room as quietly as possible. She took her lover's hand in hers and kissed it and then kissed her forehead. Leslie stirred at the contact. She opened the fierce blue eyes that Olivia loved and smiled slightly at the sight of the woman of her dreams standing there.<p>

"Hey," she said, her throat dry.

"Hey," Olivia replied, "I was so worried that I was going to lose you. I'm glad you're okay."

Olivia leaned over and gave Leslie a deep, meaningful kiss. Leslie leaned into it and then pulled back suddenly. She sucked air through her teeth.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked Olivia, full of concern.

Leslie looked at the distraught brunette, "It's okay. I just moved wrong. My ribs are killing me."

Olivia felt relief wash over knowing that it wasn't something major. She knew what she had to do, what she had to ask. She didn't want to, but she wanted the bastard's head on a platter and to do that she needed her love to give her account of what happened.

"Les, I know that this is hard, but I need to know what happened in that alley," she said, warily.

Leslie looked at her. She nodded knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy task to recount what had happened without reliving the horror that she has fallen victim to.

"He was following me for what seemed like forever. He grabbed me as soon as we were in front of an alleyway. I tried to fight him off, but he drugged me," said Leslie, the smell of chloroform fresh in her mind, "I fought not to pass out, but not too soon after he had…had…raped me did I pass out. I remember a man asking me to hold on, that help was on the way. All I could think about was you, and the fact that I had to hold on, for you. I thought about everything we have been through over these past 4 years. How much I love you. How much I longed to be in your arms again. Olivia, I love you so much! I can't bear my life without you!"

Olivia was crying and sobbing after hearing Leslie's revelation.

"Oh baby! I love you too! You make me feel complete! When I saw you lying here in this bed, I was so scared that I would lose you! I can't live without you either! You are the best thing in my life and nothing will change that! I know you are worried about the future, of how this may affect our relationship, but we will work this out together. One step at a time, I will be there for you every step of the way," she said, tears flowing freely.

Leslie leaned up and Olivia met her in a very passionate kiss when Fin and John walked in. Olivia didn't want to stop, but she did anyway. Her cheeks flushed as she met the eyes of her coworkers. Leslie flushed a little. Fin looked at Olivia, astonished.

John looked amused, "Well, I knew something was off." Olivia grinned.

"Les, these are my coworkers. John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola. Guys, this is the love of my life, Leslie Nichols."

"Well, this explains so much," replied Fin, with a grin from ear to ear, "Nice to meet you Leslie, although I do wish it was under better circumstances. Liv, we have the guy. I thought you would like to know."

Fin held up a photo array, "Leslie, can you pick the man who raped you out?"

Leslie looked at the array closely and pointed out the man in the top-right corner.

"That's him. That's him, Liv! That's the bastard!" she said.

Olivia nodded, "Get this guy! Make sure he goes away!"

Fin looked from one woman to the other, "With pleasure!" He and John walked out.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and held Leslie close.

"It's going to be okay Les. We are going to make sure you will never have to be scared of that man again!"

Leslie held Olivia. She let her tears loose that she had been holding in. She cried hard against her lover. Olivia rubbed her back and rocked her. Not too long afterwards, Leslie had laid back and fell asleep. Olivia climbed into the bed to hold her. They were very comfortable.

* * *

><p>At the station, Fin brought in the perpetrator that Leslie had pointed out of the photo array. A 36 year old man named Darryl Jenison. Fin was doing his best to keep his mouth shut. He knew if he opened it, he would get suspended or worse. He put Darryl into the holding pen. Elliot had followed Fin in.<p>

"Who's this?" he asked.

Fin inclined his head towards the cribs. Elliot followed him.

"Spill. Who is it?"

"That's the slime who went after Leslie. Don't do anything you will regret, Elliot." Fin replied, warily.

Elliot looked at Fin. He felt the anger boil.

"I will call Liv to let her know we got him," he said.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Liv's number. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Elliot shut the phone.

"No answer. I'm going to go to the hospital. You got this bastard?" Fin nodded. Elliot turned and walked out. Fin let the breath that he'd been holding, out.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked into the room at the hospital. He soon saw why Olivia wasn't answering. She was asleep next to Leslie. Holding the woman tightly for it seemed like she was afraid the woman would leave. Elliot walked to Olivia's side and touched her shoulder gently.<p>

"Liv? Liv, wake up," he whispered, not wanting to wake Leslie. She turned and saw her partner.

"Yeah?" she said, still half-asleep.

"We got the bastard. Fin just brought him in. Alex is going to arraign him in a couple hours. Do you want to go?" he asked.

She nodded and got up, careful not to wake her lover.

She leaned over the bed and whispered, "Baby, I'll be back. I'm going to take care of some things and I should be back in a few hours."

Leslie nodded sleepily. "I love you, Liv," she said low.

Liv grinned,"I love you too." She kissed Leslie gently and followed Elliot out.

"How she doing?" asked Elliot.

"She's doing better. I think she's coming to terms with it. God, El! I love that woman so much and she is so strong, but to see her like that…it…just…kills me!" Olivia said.

Elliot put his arm around his partner.

"I know. I know honey. She loves you too and you're just as stubborn as she is strong." Olivia snorted at that.

Elliot grinned.

"You're right," she said, "Enough with my relationship. How're things going with you and Kathy?"

"Uh…they're not," he said hesitantly.

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Kathy decided to leave me. We are getting a divorce," he replied, "She's keeping the kids. She said that she couldn't take me doing the job anymore and I told her that I couldn't stop. She said that if I wanted to stay married to the job that she wasn't going to stay married to me."

"Oh…El. I'm sorry," she sympathetically. Elliot shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not good marriage material."

"Elliot. You know that isn't true!" she said comfortingly. Elliot nodded, his face flushing.

"Let's get to the house."

Olivia nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, any good? I would really love some feedback please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They give me inspiration and keep me going! I hope you like this new one!**

* * *

><p>The pair walked into the precinct a few minutes later. Cragen intercepted Olivia, pulling her to the side.<p>

"You're not to interrogate him. You're not to go within fifty feet of him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. Les told me everything that had happened."

"How is she doing? Is she holding up?"

"She's dealing. We spoke about what happens next. She understands that she may have to face him again, when she testifies in court if this case goes to trial." Olivia felt her anger building.

"I hate what this bastard did to her! It makes me sick!"

Cragen pulled Olivia into an embrace.

"I know, but you have got to keep it together for Leslie."

Olivia nodded. She kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Soon she saw a tunnel that kept coming closer and then everything went black.

Cragen had Olivia on the floor. She had fainted in his arms.

"Call a bus!"

Elliot ran over.

"What happened? Liv! Liv!"

"She'll be okay Elliot, she just fainted." Cragen let the EMTs take over. They pulled out smelling salts and ran them under Olivia's nose. She shook her head and moaned.

"Where…what..?" She realized she was at the precinct. She felt her cheeks redden as embarrassment washed over her.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked worriedly. She nodded.

"What happened? No, wait, I know what happened."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine, El." She sat up.

"Ma'am, not too fast. We want to make sure that you don't faint again. We need to get you checked out." Olivia glared at the EMT.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go."

"You may not need to, but you're going, Detective," ordered Cragen.

"But…" she started to say. Cragen gave her the 'that's final' look. She put her head down and nodded. She wanted to refuse the stretcher, but decided against it. As soon as she was strapped, the EMTs whisked her out of the precinct and to the hospital.

At the hospital, Olivia arrived from the ambulance. She was still unhappy that the captain made her go. Not too long after she arrived, Elliot did too. She glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm here to spring you."

Olivia's face lightened up, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but don't tell the captain." She nodded happily.

After Olivia was discharged she went up to see Leslie. She hoped Leslie was sleeping peacefully, but that was not the case when she walked into the hospital room. Leslie was thrashing all around the bed. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and the nurses were trying to hold her down to wake her up.

Olivia walked over and said softly, "Les, time to wake up baby. It's only a nightmare."

At the sound of Olivia's voice, Leslie immediately calmed down. She lay back against the pillow, still asleep.

"Leslie, wake up baby. Come on. It's okay," said Olivia, rubbing Leslie's forehead. Leslie opened her eyes slowly.

"Liv?" She sat up quickly, too quickly. She grunted at the sharp pain shooting through her abdomen.

"It's okay baby. I'm right here."

"Liv, it was horrible! He was after me again! He came too close!"

Olivia sat down and embraced Leslie, rubbing her back, and saying quietly, "It's okay baby. I got you. He's never going to come after you again."

Leslie started sobbing into Olivia's shoulder. The women sat like that for a few hours.

Elliot walked into the precinct.

Fin spoke up, "How's Liv and Leslie?"

"Better. It's going to take some time." Fin nodded in agreement.

"Did you take that rat bastard to arraignment?"

"Yeah. Alex just called. He got remanded."

"Good. I hope the son of a bitch rots before trial!"

"Me too."

John walked in, "Got another case."

The other two men looked at each other.

"Can't catch a break, can we?" asked Elliot. John shook his head.

He pulled the picture of the victim up on the screen, "Karmen Fredrickson. 29, graduate from Hudson. She works as a vet clinic off 5th and West. She was found this morning, beaten and raped. Rape kit had fluids. Bastard did a number on her. Broken arm, a few ribs, and a leg. She's at Mercy General now; docs took her straight to surgery in fear of internal bleeding."

Elliot looked at Karmen's picture. He winced at the pain she looked like she was in.

"I'm going to go to Mercy and check on Liv and then check in and see if Karmen is out of surgery. Call me if there is any other news?" Fin nodded. Elliot grabbed his coat and left.

John nodded in his direction, "What was that?"

"Man, how am I supposed to know what is going on inside the guy's head?" John chuckled.

Later, at the hospital, Elliot knocked on Leslie's door. Olivia opened it.

"She's asleep. It was rough. She had a nightmare about that asshole."

"She's going to be okay. You're here for her. Oh, by the way, Alex arraigned the bastard. He was remanded."

"Good. Do you know when the trial date is and whether or not Leslie will have to testify?"

"Fin didn't say, but we caught a case."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Karmen Fredrickson, 29. She was found beaten and raped. Similar to Leslie. I think the guy got to her before we got to him." Olivia heard the catch in his throat when he said her name. She looked at her partner.

"El? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm good. We need to get downstairs to see if she's awake and to take her statement." Olivia nodded.

"Just give me a second." Elliot nodded. Olivia walked into the room, leaned over the bed and kissed Leslie on her cheek.

"I'll be back baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Leslie replied softly. Olivia walked out of the room to join her partner.

Downstairs, Elliot found the doctor in charge of Karmen's care.

"She's awake and alert, but keep the questions at a minimum. I don't want her upset. I don't want to mess with her healing time," said Dr. Emma Meyers. Elliot nodded as did Olivia.

He held the door to the room open and Olivia went in and he followed. Olivia and Elliot took in the sight of the young woman lying on the bed. Her brown hair covering the pillow, covered in bruises and cuts and plaster. Her eyes were closed, making her seem like she was sleeping.

"Karmen?" said Olivia, "Karmen, my name is Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler." She indicated the man standing at the door.

He knew from experience that a number of female rape victims don't want a male standing so close to them after what they had been through. Karmen opened her bright green eyes and looked at the female detective and then towards the male detective. She smiled, wincing at the pain as she tried to sit up in order to get a better view of her surroundings.

"You want to know about what happened, right?" she asked, innocently.

Olivia nodded and said, "If it is okay with you, we would like to ask you a couple questions." Karmen nodded, wincing as the small movement caused her pain.

"Detective Stabler, you can come closer. I'm not afraid of you. I'm okay." Elliot looked at Karmen and at Olivia. He walked up to the opposite side of the bed and sat down in the chair that was there.

"Karmen, what exactly happened in the alley where you were found?" Olivia asked, sincerely.

"I was walking to my car. I heard footsteps behind me so I walked a bit faster. The footsteps kept pace with me. I was on edge and had my keys ready to be able to defend myself against the person who I thought might attack me, but he came from behind so fast and knocked them out of my hand. He dragged me down that alley. He hit me over and over. He even kicked me a few times," Karmen stopped to catch a breath and continued, "I thought he was going to kill me, but the he stopped hitting me and before I knew it, he was on top of me. Raping me. I was so scared that I was going to die. That's when I heard this voice in my head. It said, 'keep holding on.' I fought to not fall asleep, but I lost. Next thing that I knew, I was here. All bandaged and wrapped up." Karmen started sobbing.

Olivia got up onto the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," Olivia said softly.

"Karmen," said Elliot, "Do you remember what the man looked like? Could you pick him out in a line-up?" Karmen looked at Elliot in awe and nodded.

"Are you sure you're not an angel?" Karmen asked suddenly. Elliot looked at the woman, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" asked Olivia.

"The voice I heard was his. It was his voice that kept me fighting," she said.

Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Karmen and said, "I don't know how you heard my voice. I wasn't near where you were found."

Karmen looked confused as did the detectives. Karmen lied back against her pillows and was asleep. Olivia indicated that it was time to head back and check- in with the victim's statement. Elliot nodded and they left the sleeping woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Back at the station house, Fin and John were working double-time to find out whether Darryl Jenison was the bastard who also raped Karmen. As Elliot and Olivia got in, Fin received a call.<p>

"Tutuola…yeah…really? Great…thanks." He hung up the phone and said, "That was Warner. Jenison is the same creep who raped Karmen. We can kill two birds with one stone."

Olivia and Elliot grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll call Alex and have her brings up the charges. That bastard is going away for good," said Elliot.

He picked up his cell and started dialing. Olivia walked over to Fin.

"Thanks, for everything," she said quietly.

Fin nodded to her, "Anytime baby girl, anytime."

Olivia grinned wider. Elliot hung up the phone.

"Alex is tacking on the charges as we speak," he said giddily.

Fin raised an eyebrow towards Elliot as if to say 'what is his problem'. Olivia caught that look and she shrugged.

Elliot saw the exchange between his coworkers and shrugged it off. He didn't know why he was so giddy. He didn't know what to think about Karmen's statement. She asked him if he was an angel. She said she heard him in that alley. What this a sign to him? If it was, what was he supposed to do with it? He felt very conflicted and was in deep thought when a vibration startled him out of him reverie.

He answered it, "Stabler. Hey. Yeah, where? Okay, I'll be there in a few." He hung up as Olivia looked at him. "I'm going to go meet Kathy. I'll see you later," he said as he walked out the door. Olivia just looked as he walked out.

* * *

><p>In Central Park, at the Ramble, sat Kathy Stabler. Elliot walked up to her.<p>

"Hey, Kath. I thought I signed everything."

She nodded, "You did. I just needed to tell you that it was finalized this morning. So, as of 10am, we are no longer married" Elliot nodded.

"Is that it? Is that all you wanted to talk about? You couldn't tell me this over the phone?"

"I could've, but I wanted to tell you in person. I do have some decency."

"Well, thanks for the divorce and tell the kids I love them and I'll call them tonight," he said gruffly.

"Elliot, I'm sorry, but-, "Kathy started, but Elliot held up a hand to stop her.

"Goodbye Kathy." He turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Elliot decided to go check on the victim. When he knocked on the door, Karmen had a smile spread across her face. Elliot grinned back at her as he walked in the room.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"It's just comforting to see you. I don't know why, but it is. I feel very safe around you," she replied still smiling.

Elliot looked at her astonished and said, "Well, that's kind of funny, and this may seem strange, but I feel very drawn to you."

Karmen looked shocked.

"I feel drawn to you too," she said shyly.

She let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blushing. Elliot walked over to the bed and sat down. He moved her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. I know you may be embarrassed, and I feel that way to, but please don't hide that beautiful face," he said gently, shocked at the words coming out his own mouth. He had never acted like this with Kathy. Karmen looked at him with her beautiful bright, green eyes. Tears were brimming the edges. He wiped them away gently. She smiled at him.

"I think I am falling in love with you and I barely know you, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime," she said sincerely.

Elliot was stunned and replied, "I feel the same way. When I first saw you, I thought you were the angel. You were beautiful, even through the cuts, bruises, and bandages. My heart leapt at seeing your face. Your sparkling green eyes and chocolate hair. You are gorgeous."

Elliot leaned in a bit to look into her eyes closely. He held her face between his hands. She leaned forward to him and their lips touched. The electricity they felt between them was remarkable. It was like they were meant to be together. Karmen put a hand behind Elliot's head, pulling him to her and deeper into the kiss. Elliot knew it was wrong. She was a victim, and, although he didn't like to think of her that way, he was breaking the rules. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but, um…we aren't supposed to fraternize with the victims," he said embarrassed. She looked at him.

"I understand. I can wait until this is all over. Maybe once it's over we can go out to dinner?" she asked him.

"He nodded, "I'll do you one better, I'll make dinner for you."

"It's a date then." Elliot kissed Karmen's forehead.

"I got to go."

"You need to get some sleep. You look tired." He grinned at her. This woman had stolen his heart.

"Your wish is my command," he said, jokingly.

Karmen giggled, "Get out of here! I need sleep too. I've got a trial coming up and I need to be well rested."

He laughed and kissed her forehead again and left. Karmen leaned back into her pillows and sighed.

_'That man is my angel,'_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

* * *

><p>Elliot had made it to the station. Olivia met him at the door.<p>

"Hey, how did it go with Kathy?"

"Okay, our divorce was finalized this morning and so I am a free man."

"I'm sorry, Elliot," she said sincerely, "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was going to check in and see if they needed me."

"Okay, well, I'm going to the hospital. Leslie called and says she is getting out tomorrow."

"Well, that's good news," he replied with a grin, "I'll catch you later than."

"Okay. Night, El."

"Night, Liv."

Olivia walked out and Elliot continued into the precinct. He walked into the captain's office.

"Hey, Cap. I was just checking in to see if you needed me," he said, hoping to go home and get some sleep, or, better yet, go back to the hospital to keep an eye on Karmen.

"No, you can go home," Cragen said, "Fin and Munch have everything covered. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks, Cap. Night."

"Night." Elliot walked out of his superior's office, said good night to Fin and John and headed towards Mercy General, where Karmen was waiting.

* * *

><p>Olivia arrived at the hospital and walked into Leslie's room. Leslie was sleeping so soundly. She didn't want to wake her. She leaned over to kiss her cheek when Leslie turned and planted a kiss on her lover's lips.<p>

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was until I heard the familiar click of your heels. After that, I pretended to sleep to be able to plant one on you." Leslie laughed. Olivia grinned at her.

"Move over and let me in." Leslie moved to the side to let her love enter the bed. Olivia wrapped her arms around Leslie and held her. The two women fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>Elliot entered Karmen's room as quietly as possible so not to disturb the gorgeous woman sleeping. He pulled the chair out next to her bed and laid down on it. He wove his hand through the bar and took the woman's hand in his and not to long after that he was asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, I know you guys wanted some background on Les. She was born a couple years later than Liv. Her mother left her and her father and grandmother raised her. She and Liv have been dating for a year and a half and they have loved every minute of it. They met in McRory's bar one night and things progressed from there. There, now you guys have some background. Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review to let me know whether or not you did! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**A/N: Special thanks to ElliotandOliviababies for reviewing every chapter! Thank you everyone else for the alerts and favorites! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia woke to Leslie whimpering in her sleep.<p>

"Les, baby. Wake up. I'm right here." Leslie's beautiful, fierce blue eyes met the chocolate brown ones she loved so much. She leaned over to kiss the detective.

"Good morning. I get to go home today."

"Yes I know. Let me find a doctor and see if we can't leave now." Olivia kissed the younger woman and left to find a doctor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elliot stirred in the chair he slept in. He opened his baby blues to find another body was in the chair with him. He looked down to find Karmen lying next to him, her head on his chest. He moved his arm to stroke her beautiful brown hair. Karmen moved and lifted her head.<p>

"Hey." "Hey. Why aren't you at home? I told you to get some sleep. You can't get a good night's sleep in this chair."

Elliot looked at her sheepishly, "I know, but I wanted to be with you. Screw the rules. I'm in love with you Karmen and I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to go home to my place where you weren't." Karmen smiled at him.

"I love you Elliot, but I don't want you to get into trouble because of this."

"I won't. I promise, now, why aren't you in your bed?" Karmen looked down.

"I…I…had a nightmare. I was scared. When I woke up, your hand was in mine. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that so I gently climbed into the chair next to you, which wasn't easy with this cast, and fell asleep."

"Oh baby, it's okay. He won't come back. I promise. I'll keep you safe." Karmen smiled at the warmth he was emitting. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but I have to go. I'm late for work."

"I know. I'll be here when you get back." Elliot kissed her again.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." She started to get up by herself.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting back into bed."

"Not like that, you're not," he said as he picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"I could've done that myself," she said, pouting. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I'll be back later. Maybe with decent food."

"I love you too. Hurry back." Elliot walked out of the room and right into Olivia.

"Uh-oh." Elliot said.

"Um…El? Want to explain anything?" she asked sternly.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough. What is going on? You know better than this. She's a victim! You just met her!"

"I know, I know! I…just…I-"

"OH MY GOD! You're in love with her!" Elliot looked at his partner and just nodded.

"I know it seems sudden and all that, but I can't help it. She feels the same way. We talked about it yesterday. She felt what I was feeling. I don't really know how to explain it, but it is what it is. You can ask her yourself."

"I think I just might," and with that Olivia walked into the victim's room with a nervous Elliot behind her.

"Karmen? Do you remember me? We spoke yesterday."

"I remember," said Karmen staring at Elliot, "What can I help you with?"

"Karmen, um, Elliot told me about what happened between you two. I just hope you know that he could get into trouble for this or worse."

"I'm aware of that Detective, but I love him. I know it seems sudden, but I love him. It's hard to explain. I saw him and just knew he was the one. The one for me to spend the rest of my life with. I just wish we would've met under better circumstances." Olivia looked at her in shock.

"Just know that he is my best friend and I don't want to see him hurt in any way."

"I understand. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I told him to wait until after this was all over, but then he spent the night and I could feel that connection again. The pull was too strong to ignore. He even said so himself that he didn't want to be by himself." Olivia looked at Elliot.

"El? Is this true?"

Elliot nodded and said, "Liv, I know it's hard to understand, but I can't help it. We've just met, but we feel like we've known each other forever. I couldn't nor wouldn't hurt Karmen anymore than she could hurt me." Elliot moved to Karmen's side and took her hand in his.

Olivia stood there and just stared at the pair. He moved, she moved. She could see it now and felt the frustration drain.

She smiled and said, "I understand. I won't tell anyone. You know I won't. Just don't do anything to make me regret this decision." Elliot went over to his partner and hugged her.

"Thank you, Liv. Thank you so much!" He turned back to Karmen who smiled brightly. They kissed again.

"Come back soon," she told him. Olivia and Elliot walked out the room and down the hall a ways.

Olivia stopped and said, "Leslie may be going home today so tell the captain I'll be a little late. "

"You got it Liv. Thanks again!" With that said, Elliot left Olivia to go to work.

* * *

><p>Olivia watched her partner go. He was so happy. She continued on the crusade to find her lover's doctor. She finally found the doctor after 20 minutes of searching.<p>

"Dr. Davis, I'm here for Leslie Nichols. I would like to know if she will be able to go home today."

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Olivia Benson, I'm Leslie's girlfriend."

"Oh, yes, um, give me a minute and I'll come check and see if she is ready."

"Thank you."

Olivia walked back to her girlfriend's room to tell her the good news. Upon walking into the room, she saw that Leslie was asleep again and whimpering.

She walked over the bed and whispered into her ear, "Les. Come on sweetie, wake up. The doctor will be in here in a minute to assess you to see if you are able to go home." Leslie turned over to see the beautiful woman she loved.

"That's great. I can't wait to get out of here and go home." Olivia chuckled at her as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Miss Nichols, let's see if you will be able to leave us today." The doctor walked over and gave Leslie a full body assessment.

She stood back up and said, "Okay, your injuries have healed enough for you to go home, but no strenuous activities for at least two weeks."

Leslie looked at Olivia, beaming. Olivia smiled back at her. God, she loved this woman! The doctor handed Leslie her discharge papers and had a wheelchair brought in. Leslie looked at Olivia pleading her with her blue eyes not to make her ride in the chair. Olivia looked at her with the sternest look she could give and nodded. Leslie hung her head in defeat and got into the chair. The doctor, Olivia, and Leslie walked/rolled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elliot got to the station an hour late. He walked into the captain's office.<p>

"Sorry Cap, I went by the hospital to check on Les and Liv. Liv said Les may be able to go home and that she may be late." The captain looked at his detective and nodded.

"That's good news. Did you, by any chance, check on our victim to see how she is holding up?" Elliot's blood ran cold.

"Um…I looked in on her and told her that we had caught her rapist."

"She doing okay?"

Elliot nodded, "She looked better. She had some color to her cheeks."

" Well, that's a good thing. Trial date is set tomorrow. You need to prep for court. Tell Liv that she needs to take Leslie to see Alex so that she can go over her testimony. I know she just got out of the hospital, but she's got to do it. And when do you think the vic will be able to go home? Do you know?"

Elliot shook his head, "She didn't say whether or not the docs will let her go home. It may be a while."

"Well, tell Alex that she will have to go over the vic's testimony in the hospital. I'm guessing she will have to be wheeled into court." Elliot just looked at his superior. He didn't want Karmen anywhere near the asshole that did that to her, but he knew it had to be done in order to put the son of a bitch away for good.

"I'll personally make sure she is ready." The captain nodded.

"In the meantime, I want your report on my desk by 5."

"Yes, sir." With that, Elliot turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I do good? Did I? Did I? Please let me know if I did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Olivia and Leslie enter their apartment.<p>

Olivia looks at her lover, "Baby, are you okay?"

Leslie nodded, focused on her walking. She still felt a little wobbly. Her ribs were hurting. She winced with every step. Olivia helped Leslie to the couch. Leslie sat down slowly.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Leslie shook her head, "I only want you to sit with me and hold me."

Olivia sat down next to Leslie and wrapped her arms around the woman and just held her. That was the position they were found in when Elliot knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Olivia.

"It's me, Liv."

"Come on in." Elliot opened the door and walked in. He saw that Leslie was asleep in the older woman's arms.

"She okay?" he asked nodding in Les' direction.

"She's happy to be home, but in a lot of pain. I've gotta to go to the pharmacy here shortly to fill her prescriptions." Elliot nodded.

"Captain says you need to let Alex go over her testimony. The trial is set for tomorrow. I know it's fast, but I figure you guys want to put all of this behind you." Olivia looked down at her lover.

"I wish this had never happened to her. Or to Karmen, but if it hadn't happened we wouldn't know how much they love us. You would've never met Karmen if the bastard hadn't raped her." Elliot looked down.

"I know. I wish it hadn't happened, but I would rather have Karmen in my life now, bruised and broken, than to not have her at all." Olivia sympathized with her partner.

"Go to her. I know you probably have to call Alex to get her to take Karmen's statement at the hospital. I, we, will see you bright and early for court tomorrow. We will knock the bastard down."

Elliot grinned, "See ya tomorrow." With that he left. Olivia kissed her lover's head and nodded off herself.

* * *

><p>Fin and John walked into the precinct to find Elliot at his desk, but Olivia wasn't at hers.<p>

"Where's Liv?" asked John inclining his head towards the empty desk.

"She's at home with Les. She got out of the hospital today. They're going to have Alex go over their testimonies at Liv's place." Fin grinned and nodded as did John. Elliot shook his head at the pair.

"The doc gave her strict orders for no strenuous activities for two weeks. I know what you thinking, but Liv isn't going to risk her being in pain for some fun." Elliot looked at the two.

"Whatever, man." Fin said with a grin from ear to ear. Elliot went back to his paperwork. He still has to call Alex to get her to the hospital for Karmen's trial prep. He worked for about an hour more and was finished with his report. He looked it over and went to the captain's office. He held up his report and the captain indicated to put it on his desk.

"I'm going to call Alex to have her meet me at the hospital for the victim's trial prep." The words victim tasted like copper on his tongue. The captain nodded and Elliot left.

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital, Elliot called ADA Alex Cabot to meet him at the hospital. She agreed and when he entered his girl's room, Alex was already there going over her testimony. Elliot tapped on the door gently. Karmen's eyes lit up and waved him in. Elliot walked in as Alex turned to see who was walking in.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked curiously.

"Captain told me to check on her and to help you with her testimony as well as go over my own." Elliot looked at Karmen. She was smiling up at him. He saw her love for him. He only hoped she saw the same as he looked at her.

Alex watched them and said, "Karmen, the cross examiner may make you feel inferior, don't let him get to you, okay?"

Karmen nodded and asked, "Will you be there?" She was looking at Elliot.

"Every step of the way." Elliot replied softly. Alex smiled at their interaction, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I think I have gone over everything. I will see you guys tomorrow." Alex said and walked out of the room. Elliot looked at his love.

"Are you going to be up to court tomorrow? Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Elliot, as long as you are there, I'm going to be just fine, as long as you are in the room for me to maintain eye contact with you."

"I told you, I will be there every step you take. Of course, you know you will have to be in a wheelchair at court."

"I know. Dr. Lyons says I can go home as long as I have a place to go and someone to take me home." Elliot grinned at this.

"You know you can come home with me. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"I was hoping you'd ask." He bent down and kissed her.

"When can you blow this joint?"

"As soon as the paperwork is filled."

"Good. I can't wait. I'll go find the doc." Karmen nodded and Elliot stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Upon stepping out of the hospital room he noticed the doctor at the nurses' station.<p>

He walked up to her and said, "Hi, um, my name is Elliot Stabler and Karmen Fredrickson would like to know whether or not she will be able to go home today." The doctor examined the man in front of him.

"Um…I'll have to discuss this with Miss Fredrickson."

Elliot nodded and said, "Well, I'll be with her when you are ready. She is quite anxious to get out of here."

"I understand and I should be there shortly."

"Ok thanks." With that, Elliot turned around and headed to his girlfriend's room.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Leslie awoke a few hours after Elliot had left.<p>

"Honey," Olivia said, "I have to call Alex Cabot, my friend who is in charge of your case, and have her come over to go over our testimonies for court tomorrow."

"We have court tomorrow?"

"Yeah, um, the trial date was set for tomorrow morning. Are you okay with having her come over?"

"Sure baby. No problem. You will stay with me won't you?"

"Of course. I'll be there tomorrow too." Leslie's anxiety calmed down when she heard the words her lover spoke.

"Well, go call her. I really want to get this over with so that we both can move on with our lives."

Olivia cupped her love's face in between her hands and kissed her, "Baby, we will do everything to get this finished as fast as possible. I promise."

"I know. I'm just ready to move on from this. I don't want to keep having nightmares and bothering you with all the drama and problems I'm going-"

"Honey! I don't mind! It's supposed to be my job to protect you. It's not your fault that anything like this happened! I should've been there to protect you, but I was at work like always."

"Baby, I don't blame you. I don't blame you one bit. I love you so much Olivia Benson! It wasn't your fault this happened. It was that rat bastard's and you and I will put him away for good!" Olivia smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Leslie wiped the tears away and pulled the lovely woman to her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. The embrace felt so strong and Olivia didn't want it to end, but she really needed to call Alex to get everything ready for tomorrow. She bent her head down and kissed the younger woman with a passion. Leslie loved it. She loved her. She knew that Olivia would go to the ends of the earth and back, for her.

Olivia broke the kiss, "Baby, I really need to call Alex."

Leslie nodded, "Go ahead. Let's get this over with." Olivia picked up her cell and dialed the ADA's phone number.

"Hey, it's me. Would you come over? Les and I are ready to work. Yeah. Okay, see you then. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone. "She'll be here in an hour. In the meantime, are you hungry?" Leslie nodded.

"How about some pizza?"

Leslie looked at Olivia wide-eyed and with the goofiest grin she could muster and said, "Pepperoni?" turning the goofy grin into puppy eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Pepperoni it is then." She giggled and called the pizza place.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, everything was set for Karmen's release. They were heading out with a wheelchair for Karmen.<p>

"I'm so excited to be able to leave! I really hate hospitals!" she exclaimed. Elliot just laughed at her. He opened the car door, picked Karmen up, and set her in the car.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded with a big smile. Elliot shut the door, put the wheelchair in the trunk, and got into the car to head to his place. After arriving, Elliot showed Karmen around his apartment.

"I'm going to let you sleep in the bed. I'm going to take the recliner."

"No, Elliot. I'm not quite ready to be alone." Elliot looked at her.

"You were alone at the hospital."

Karmen shook her head and said, "No, I wasn't. A nurse would check on me every ten minutes. It gave me some comfort to know that someone was there. And then you wouldn't leave, so I wasn't very lonely either," she inhaled, "Every time I close my eyes I feel him. He is in that alley still beating on me. It just scares me that I was so close to dying."

Elliot took Karmen's hands in his, kissed her knuckles and said, "Karmen, I will never let that asshole near you again. I promise. You're safe with me and by this time tomorrow the bastard will be behind bars for a very long time." Karmen sobbed into Elliot's shirt and nodded.

"I know! I just want it to be over!" Elliot rubbed her back gently. He noticed that her eyelids seemed heavy and that she was nodding off in between sobs.

"Baby? Let's get you to bed. You're tired."

Karmen nodded her head and said sleepily, "Elliot, lay with me. Don't leave me."

"I won't baby. I won't."

He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and propped the pillows up for her leg. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating, but fanfiction has been a butt lately. Better late than never, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Alex had arrived at the Benson residence. They were all around the dining room table. The women had just finished going over their testimonies. Alex had watched the interaction between the two felt something was going on.<p>

"So? Did you guys know each other before this incident?" Leslie looked at Alex and then back at Olivia. She raised an eyebrow towards Olivia.

Olivia looked down and said quietly, "Alex, Les is my girlfriend." Alex eyes went wide at the news. She couldn't believe what Olivia had told her.

"When did this start?"

"About 4 years ago," Olivia said.

"4 years! And you're just telling me this now? Liv, I thought we were friends! You could've trusted me with this!"

Leslie cut in, "It wasn't Olivia who wanted to hide it. It was me. I didn't want her to get into trouble, but then the attack happened and everyone is finding out now. Don't be mad at Olivia for something she didn't do." Alex was taken aback.

"I'm sorry for yelling. It was…just…a big shock, for me." Olivia nodded.

"I understand. Alex, I would've told you, but I wanted to respect Les' wishes. She didn't want anyone to know, but the captain, and Elliot found out when he caught us coming to pick me up one night."

"So, am I the last to know?" Olivia nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for hiding this Alex."

"It's okay. I understand. How did Munch and Fin find out before me?"

Olivia grinned sheepishly as did Leslie, "They walked in on me and Les in full lip-lock." Alex busted out with laughter. Olivia and Leslie laughed too. They were all so glad to have that moment behind them.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone met in the courtroom lobby. Elliot was with Karmen and Olivia was with Leslie. They were all talking when Leslie's name was called. She and Olivia got up and went into the courtroom. Elliot took Karmen's hand.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" Karmen nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"Keep your eyes on me and you will do fine." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Leslie was on the witness stand. Alex had already asked her the questions she believed useful to win her case. Now, she was being cross-examined by defense ADA Trevor Langan.<p>

"Miss Nichols, what is your relationship with the detective assigned to your case, Olivia Benson?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

Judge Michael Willis pondered a moment when Langan interjected, "Goes to the witness' character."

"I'll allow it. The witness will answer," replied the judge.

Leslie looked at Olivia. She nodded.

Sighing, Leslie replied, "Detective Benson is…my friend."

"Just a friend?" Leslie blushed.

Locking eyes with Olivia again she said, "She's my _girl_friend."

"Uh huh, and did your girlfriend tell you what to say in court today?"

Alex shot up and said, "Objection!"

"Withdrawn. Nothing further."

The judge looked at Leslie and said, "You may step down, Miss Nichols." Leslie got up slowly and walked to where Olivia was sitting and sat down.

Olivia took Leslie's hand in hers and whispered, "You did great." Leslie smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Outside the courtroom, nerves were beginning to affect Karmen's resolve.<p>

"Elliot," she said quietly, "I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared he will try something."

Elliot took her hand into his, "Karmen, I will be there as will the bailiff and the court officers, he won't be able to get near you."

Karmen sighed, "I know, but I'm still scared."

"I know sweetheart, but keep your eyes on me and you will do fine." Karmen smiled at him and nodded.

The bailiff came out and shouted, "Karmen Fredrickson!"

Elliot looked at Karmen, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head.

Elliot got up and pushed Karmen in her wheelchair. He set the brakes after arriving at the witness stand and nodded at her. Karmen flashed a little smile. Elliot took his seat next to Olivia and Leslie as Alex began asking Karmen the most difficult and invasive questions. Karmen kept her eyes on Elliot the entire time. She refused to look anywhere else. Alex had noticed this, but said nothing about it. It would have to wait. She had a case to win for this poor woman and for her friend's love.

* * *

><p>After 15 more minutes of the questions from the prosecution and the defense, the jury was dismissed for deliberation. Alex had walked out and met the others in the lobby.<p>

"I sure hope the jury won't take long," said Alex, concerned.

Elliot put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "You did great. I think we've got him."

Karmen twisted in her wheelchair to look at Elliot.

Elliot noticed this and bent down next to her, "Are you okay?"

Karmen nodded and said, "I'm just anxious and nervous." Elliot kissed her forehead and stood up.

It was a bold move and he knew he shouldn't have done it, but he wanted to comfort her. Alex looked at him and her as the pieces fell into the place. She looked at Olivia who also watched the interaction shocked by Elliot's move.

"I'm not going to be the last to know with this one, am I?" Olivia looked at the blonde and blushed.

"I thought not." Elliot looked sideways at Alex and gave his most devious grin. She couldn't help but chuckle at him. After a couple more minutes Alex's phone rang. The jury was back.

"That was fast," she said worriedly.

Olivia led the way back to court with Leslie walking with her, Alex walked behind them, and Elliot and Karmen behind her. Once everyone was settled, the bailiff took the paper from the jury foreman and handed it to the judge. The judge opened it, read it, closed it, and gave it back to the bailiff to return to the jury foreman.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Darryl and Langan stood. Darryl had a smug look on his face.

"On the count of rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of assault in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"And on the count of battery in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

The judge looked at the defendant whose smirk was long gone and a look of fury replaced it.

"Sentencing will be in a week," said the judge as he was going to adjourn the case, but the defense attorney interjected, "Sir, my client would like his sentencing now."

The judge looked at the attorney and the defendant.

"Very well. 15 years to life without the possibility of parole." Darryl lunged at the judge, but was quickly subdued by the court officers.

He then turned his gaze on the victims and shouted, "YOU BITCHES! YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!"

"Get that man out of my courtroom!" shouted the judge, "Court is adjourned!"

He banged the gavel. Karmen and Leslie had both shrunk back at Darryl yelling at them. Karmen was crying softly as was Leslie. They were both being held by their significant others. Alex turned to them.

"It's over. He will never get out."

Leslie and Karmen looked at Alex and said in unison, "Thank you."

Alex nodded to the two of them.

* * *

><p>Later at the Stabler apartment, Elliot and Karmen arrived home. Elliot pushed Karmen next to the couch and the lifted her onto it.<p>

He stood up, "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Karmen was still worn out from the trial and the pain she was in didn't help matters.

"I'm okay. Will you hold me?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

Elliot nodded and got onto the couch with her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and she leaned into him. She felt so safe in his arms.

"You know, it's over, but the trauma can stay with you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Karmen looked up at him, "Elliot, I'm not crying because of the trauma, I'm crying because I'm happy it's over. That means you and I can get together officially."

Elliot smiled down at her. Embracing her tighter, he bent down and kissed her passionately.

Karmen looked at him after the kiss and said, "How about some Chinese?"

Elliot chuckled and pulled out his phone to call for take-out.

* * *

><p>At the Benson residence, Olivia and Leslie were on the couch just enjoying the fact that the whole ordeal that Leslie had endured was finally concluded. Leslie leaned on Olivia. Olivia put her head on Leslie's and wove an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Olivia and Leslie both sighed and laughed. Olivia kissed Leslie's forehead.<p>

"I'm so glad this is over," said Leslie.

"Me too baby. Me too." Olivia kissed her partner again. Leslie returned it.

"Care to celebrate," asked Leslie seductively.

Olivia hesitated, "You know what the doctor said."

Leslie looked at Olivia and said in all seriousness, "I don't care. I want you!"

With that, Olivia and Leslie made their way into the bedroom, shedding their clothing along the way.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Karmen had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door. Elliot went to answer it. He pulled the door open to find his captain standing there. His captain looked at him and then past him at the young woman on his couch, who he knew to be the victim. Cragen's eyes widened.<p>

"Uh…hi."

"Elliot, do you have something you want to explain? You know the rules about fraternizing with the victims!"

Elliot nodded, he complexion going as red as a fire engine.

"Um…come in and Karmen and I will explain everything as best we can." Cragen looked warily at one of his best detectives and stepped into the apartment. Elliot shut the door and indicated to the captain to take a seat, which he did.

Elliot went over and sat next to Karmen, taking her hand into his.

He looked at the captain, cleared his throat, and said, "Well, uh, we met in the hospital when Liv and I went to interview her. She told us of her attack and how she had recalled a voice telling her to keep holding on. I asked her a question and she answered me with one of her own. She asked if I was an angel because she heard my voice that morning, although I was nowhere near her. We were both confused, but after a while we both realized that we were meant to be together. I told her the rule and we had held off on our relationship until the case was finished. She had no one to care for her at her own home, so I offered to help. She and I came back here and then the case was closed the next day, today."

The captain looked at his detective, amused at him and the young woman he was holding tightly to him. He could see that Elliot didn't want him to take her away. He didn't want him to disapprove either.

The captain thought a minute and then spoke, "Seeing as how you technically didn't start the relationship until the case was closed, there is nothing more I can say on the matter. I wish you the best of luck. I only came by to see if you were up for a celebratory drink, but you seem occupied. I'll leave you."

Elliot grinned at his captain and replied, "Thank you sir. We were going to celebrate with some Chinese. You are more than welcome to join us."

The captain deliberated for a moment, but declined.

"You take care. "

Elliot nodded and walked his superior out. Upon returning, Karmen had nodded off on the couch. Elliot grinned to himself. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bedroom and laid with her until another knock disturbed him. This time it was their celebratory dinner. He took the bag and paid the man. He had set down the items when a gut-wrenching scream emitted from the bedroom. He ran in to find Karmen whimpering and crying.

He reached over to her and rubbed her shoulder and back, "Baby? Karmen, you're safe. Dinner's here. Let's eat."

Karmen opened her green eyes. She felt Elliot's hand rubbing her back and shoulders. Her stomach growled. She sighed and giggled. Elliot smiled at her and then carried her into the living room. Karmen was on the couch and Elliot was in the chair and both dug into the long awaited dinner they had wanted to share.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be the last one, so I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it!**


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**A/N: We have reached the end of the story! Thank you to those who have kept up with it and to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here's the end!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Three Years Later…<span>_

At Mercy once again, only this time on good terms, Elliot was excited. Today was the day. The day he had been waiting to come for a long time. The door opened.

"You can come in now."

Elliot got up and entered the hospital room. He saw Karmen, his beautiful wife.

They had married two years after that rat bastard was put away for her rape. Not long after that did they find out that Karmen was expecting. Elliot looked at the love of his life holding, not one, but two bundles of joy in her arms. Twins, both girls. Elliot grinned ear to ear and strutted to the bed with fatherly pride. Karmen looked up at the man, her savior, who had stolen her heart and smiled.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. Oh God, they are beautiful Karmen. They look like you."

Karmen smiled, "They may have my facial features, but both have the beautiful blue eyes from their father." Elliot looked over at his girls.

Karmen, his love, Rachel Olivia Stabler, his first born, and Layla Alexandra Stabler, his baby. He swelled with pride.

Leaning over to kiss his daughters, he whispered, "Welcome to the world. I love you."

* * *

><p>Across the city, Leslie and Olivia were both dressed up and entering a court room. They had fought a battle with the state of New York for almost three years now. Their wish was coming true. Both women were full of excitement and butterflies.<p>

Two months after the conviction, Olivia had taken Leslie to a wonderful dinner. After they had finished their entrees, Olivia got up from her seat and knelt down in front of Leslie, taking her lover's hand in hers.

"Leslie Dianna Nichols, my beautiful girlfriend," she said with a big smile, "I love you more than my own life and I want to spend it with you for as long as we both live. Will you do the honor of becoming my life-partner, my wife?"

Leslie was too astonished and ecstatic to speak. She nodded her head vigorously. Olivia jumped up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé and kissed her deeply. The restaurant burst out in applause. Olivia broke the kiss smiling and blushing. Now, after the long road to love, they were finally getting what they wanted.

Entering the court they saw all their friends minus Elliot and Karmen, who couldn't be there, but wanted to be. Olivia awaited Leslie who approached the desk of the Justice of the Peace. They took each others' hands and turned towards the officer of the court. The official spoke a few kind words and then it was time for the vows.

Olivia retrieved a sheet of paper from her pocket, unfolded it, and began reading, "Leslie, my life, my love, I vow to honor and cherish you more than myself. I vow to protect you and stay with you through anything. I love you."

Leslie shed a tear upon hearing these words that Olivia wiped away. It was her turn.

Leslie looked directly at Olivia and said, "My light, my savior, Olivia, I vow to be loyal to you always and to love you forever. I vow to follow you to eternity and back again. I vow to watch over you in sickness and in health. I love you." Olivia grinned.

The rings were exchanged and the official spoke again, "Olivia and Leslie are now one. Binded by the power of their love and the power vested in me. I now pronounce you partners for life," he looked at Olivia, "You may kiss your bride."

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Leslie to her and kissed her with a ferocity that was their love. The applause brought them back to the court.

Breaking the kiss the Justice said, "May I introduce you to Mrs. and Mrs. Benson-Nichols, congratulations." The cheers were loud and the women turned to each other and smiled widely.

"I love you," they said in unison and giggled. Their life was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this rollercoaster of emotions and enjoyed it as much as I had writing it! Please leave a final review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
